Someone To Live For
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: Leo had accepted his fate; April was determined to fight for hers. In each other, they'll find someone to live for.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I have taken such a deep interest in this show and more importantly, these two characters. This idea sprung on me and I had to write it! So let me know what you think!**_

* * *

Leo had taken it upon himself to visit April in the hospital whenever he could. She would keep insisting that she was fine by herself and that her family was enough but he didn't fail to notice how her eyes lit up every time he walked into the room. Besides, what sort of cancer friend would he be if he didn't support her during her rounds of Chemotherapy?

At first she was a little embarrassed by her constant sickness and weakness in front of him but he never showed any judgment and it quickly eased her mind. He understood probably better than anyone else. He'd watch as she got a little frustrated every time her mother would try to coddle her after an episode of vomiting or if she wobbled her way to the bathroom.

He'd never ask her if she was alright because he knew she wasn't. He knew she was miserable and would be until the chemotherapy was over. Instead he would talk to her, joke with her, get her to smile to get her mind off of it and most of the time it would work and he knew she appreciated it.

During this time he'd do anything to get her to smile - because even pale and weak, April Carver had a beautiful smile and he was not going to let any stupid cancer take it away for too long.

As he made his way to her room one Friday afternoon he wondered how she was doing that day. He had last seen her on Wednesday and she was doing rather well that day but he knew how quickly things could change.

Her door was open when he got there and he put a smirk on his lips, all ready to put that smile on her lips the second he walked in. He knocked on the door quietly before walking in but as soon as his eyes landed on her bed, his smile fell and his heart dropped into his stomach.

Her bed was a mess of a lump of blankets and all he could see was the top of her head but her whole body shook. He reacted quickly and crossed the room in a few long strides, ending at her bedside and kneeling down beside her to get a look at her face.

She was pale, her eyes closed tightly and little beads of sweat lined her forehead and she had the blanket pulled up to her neck. "April?"

April had awoken that morning feeling a little worse than usual and the nurses told her she had a tiny fever. They called the doctor to make sure everything was alright and she said she wasn't concerned but they'd be keeping a close eye on her.

As the hours passed April only felt worse. She wished she hadn't insisted that her mother and Brenna take the day off from visiting her because she felt in need of some supportive company.

Then by mid afternoon nothing was on her mind but how absolutely miserable she felt. She closed her eyes and curled onto her side, pulling the blankets over her as a cold chill swept over her. Her head pounded and she felt too nauseous to think.

She wasn't sure how long she been like that - she had no concept of time at the moment and every second was agonizing.

Then she heard a distant call of her name and slowly forced herself back to reality and as she did another round of nausea rolled over her and she let out a groan.

The voice called her name again and while she knew it was warm and familiar she couldn't quite place who it belonged to. Finally she forced her eyes opened and blinked past her blurry vision to find the concerned blue-grey eyes of Leo Hendrie.

"Leo." She whispered her voice hoarse and raspy and for once he didn't smile at her. She always loved when he did that. His frown deepened and his brow creased as he tilted his head.

She cringed as she swallowed past her incredibly dry throat. Her hand slowly moved out from under the blanket and weakly reached out toward him.

It seemed like forever until she felt his warm hand wrap around hers and her fingers relaxed and lightly curled around his hand and gave a gentle squeeze. A second later she felt him squeeze her hand in return.

She shivered again as she slowly moved her head down to their joined hands and rested her cheek against the back of his hand, a hint of a smile crossing her lips. "Leo..." She hummed.

She wasn't fully aware of her actions but she knew it was Leo and Leo wasn't pain. Leo was fun and laughter and warmth.

"I'm going to get you a doctor."

She nodded weakly but his words didn't process until she no longer felt his warm hand in hers. Her eyes shot open and she could see Leo heading for the door and as quickly as she could she bolted upward, weakly calling out for him. "No!"

Leo paused and then turned back around to face her. She realized now he didn't just look concerned - he looked afraid and she had never seen that on him before.

Her whole body ached and she must have winced but she forced a small smile to her lips to reassure him and reached out to him. "Don't go."

He frowned. "April-"

She slowly shook her head. "Doctors have been in and out of here all day...I don't need a doctor." She insisted. "I just...I need some company." She weakly wiggled her fingers and then relaxed as Leo relented with a sigh and approached her bed.

As his hand once again found hers, she lowered herself down onto the bed, once again closing her eyes, feeling the comfort of his presence.

She heard the scraping of the chair against the tiles and felt his grip loosen for a few moments before it tightened again.

She slowly curled back onto her side and brought their joined hands to rest against her chest, sighing quietly as his thumb started to brush against hers.

After a few minutes she realized she needed more than just a hand to hold. "Leo?" She questioned softly.

"Yeah?"

"Will you lay with me?"

His breath hitched and he was silent for a few moments before answering hesitantly. "April...I don't think-"

Her eyes opened and met his pleadingly. "Please." She whispered, tightening her grip on his hand.

He stared at her for a long moment and then swallowed thickly. "You sure?"

She nodded softly and he let out a breath before he rose to his feet, releasing her hand.

She smiled gently to herself as he walked around to the other side of the bed where there was a little more room. He grabbed hold of the blankets, debating on whether to go on top or under them and then pushed them aside as he decided.

He crawled onto the little bit of space beside her and looked down at her waiting for her reaction. She turned her head first, her eyes meeting his and the smile on her lips sent flutters to his heart.

With a small moan and with some difficulty she turned her body onto her other side so she was facing him and his breath caught as she inched closer and closer until she was pressed up against his side and her head came to rest on his chest. Her arm slid up his abdomen until her hand came to rest directly over his heart where he was sure she could feel it beating erratically.

His arm carefully rested over her shoulders and his stomach dropped at how thin she was and how her body continued to shake and he could feel her warm skin burning through his clothes. He trailed his fingers lightly up and down her arm trying to comfort her in any way he could. He wished more than anything he could take this all away from her. No one deserved to suffer chemo, or cancer, and certainly not her.

"You know..." She croaked after a minute of silence. "I expected to feel like crap but this really sucks."

"Yeah." Leo scoffed his voice completely devoid of humor. In the past he had quite often joked about cancer but that was his coping mechanism...somehow with April so miserable he couldn't quite bring himself to joke about it. "It's a real pain in the ass."

April let out a breath of what sounded like an attempt at laughter but it was quickly followed by another quiet moan and he very gently squeezed her arm.

"Not just the ass." She muttered, turning her face into his chest and he frowned, leaning his head against hers.

Her fingers curled into a fist, gathering up some of his shirt into her hand as she pulled herself even closer, resting her head so it fit perfectly under his chin.

She hummed and nuzzled her nose into his chest and he tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. It most certainly wasn't the time to dwell on his feelings for the woman in his arms no matter how close she was.

"You're so warm, Leo." She breathed a hint of a smile on her lips and it was much to his great relief that he noticed her shivering had begun to stop. There was still an occasional quiver but his body heat seemed to be helping her.

After a few minutes he started to feel a dull ache in his back from the position he was in and careful not to disturb her, tried to shift just a little bit.

April quickly detected his movements and quickly grabbed a hold of him. "Don't leave me."

He instantly stilled and looked down at her, completely taken by the clear desperation in her voice. He knew she meant in that moment to not leave her side but he couldn't quite help his thoughts drifting to his more permanent fate.

He had accepted that fate a while ago. He was going to die and he would live life to the fullest until he did.

However, he never counted on April.

He had had quite a few girlfriends over the years and even women who didn't last long enough to be girlfriends. He had been to cancer support groups and became friendly with plenty of women but it never grew to romance.

Then April came and literally knocked him off his feet. She was on his mind at first, the woman who knocked him off his bike, the reporter who wanted a story on his father...and then before he knew it she was in his heart and it was too late to reject the very idea.

He took a lot of joy out of helping his fellow cancer friends out with their last dream but nothing compared to the look on April's face when she realized it was him who paid for her fertility treatment.

He knew he was doomed from the moment he first kissed her in that stolen car. It was an impulsive move and it wasn't supposed to mean anything but oh how it did.

He knew she had a boyfriend and he wanted to respect that and her and while he occasionally would flirt he didn't go past that no matter how badly he wanted to.

He took another chance after her boyfriend left and he kissed her after Jackson's funeral. She pushed him away and he thought that was it until she grabbed him and kissed him and that led to so much more.

It was that night he told her about the surgery and his decision to not have it. He had stayed firm in his decision and nothing could change his mind.

However at this moment with a sick April in his arms, begging him not to go, he started to have a little nugget of doubt tugging at his mind.

He swallowed and leaned down, brushing a soft kiss against the top of her head, holding her that much closer. "I'm not going anywhere."

His words had their desired, comforting effect because she immediately relaxed against him.

They continued to sit in silence. Leo didn't want her to talk any more than she had to as it was clear she was finding difficulty in it and he was almost certain she was falling asleep and he didn't want to disturb that.

He was relieved to find that her shivering had completely stopped and her breathing was nice and even and for the first time since that morning, April was comfortable enough to drift off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

April awoke feeling more at peace than she had since she started the chemo. As her senses came to her she could still feel a dull ache in her body but the agony was gone and her fever must have broken because she no longer felt a chill. In fact she felt warm but it was comfortable warmth - one she didn't want to leave anytime soon.

She sighed in contentment happy that she finally felt rested.

Suddenly she froze as she felt someone brush against her shoulder and move across her arm. She held her breath and could feel underneath her moving in a constant rhythm of breathing in and out.

She slowly opened her eyes, blinked for a second against the light, let her vision adjust out of its sleepy daze and focused on her hand rested on someone's chest.

Slowly she lifted her head up and instantly relaxed as she saw him.

Leo was watching her intently, a small smirk on his lips but concern in his eyes. "Hey there sleepy head." He remarked, his voice light.

She let out a soft, breathy laugh and a warm smile tugged at her lips. She pushed herself up but still remained pressed into his side. "How long was I asleep?"

"A few hours." He answered easily.

Her brow lifted. "Hours? And you were here the whole time?"

His smirk turned into a smile that melted her heart. "You wanted me to stay so I stayed." He shrugged.

"You didn't have to do that, Leo." She protested quietly. "You must have been bored out of your mind."

He let out a half-amused laugh. "April, believe me, being alone in a hospital room for hours is something I'm very used to." He shrugged again. "It was no trouble."

"Right." She muttered with a nod. Sometimes it was hard to believe that a man who was so full of life was dying. Then she turned another smile on him. "Thank you though."

He nodded once, his eyes now shining and she felt herself flush under his gaze. His eyes flickered down to her lips where a beautiful smile still sat and then back up to her eyes and his smile grew.

"What?" She asked him, shaking her head.

"You just look a hell of a lot better than you did hours ago."

She pressed her lips together, shooting him a look of mock annoyance. "Thanks Leo."

"I didn't mean it offensively." He defended and then lifted his shoulders, suddenly avoiding her gaze. "It even had me a little worried."

The smile returned to her lips and his eyes shot back to her, eyeing her reaction and then a smile tugged at his lips.

"You were worried about me?"

A sarcastic, funny quip was at his tongue but he held it back due to the genuine question and the hopeful look in her eyes. Leo knew there were times to joke and other times when he had to be serious, where he wanted to be serious, and this happened to be one of those times.

"Of course I was."

The genuine honesty in his voice and the loving expression on his face was enough to steal her breath for a moment. She bit her lip for a second, glancing down, and then back up to him.

"Well you don't have to worry anymore. I'm feeling a lot better now."

_Until that damn cancer is gone I'll never stop worrying about you._He felt like saying and almost did but she still looked tired and he wasn't exactly sure where they really stood amongst all their flirting. They were having a moment and he didn't want to ruin it.

Instead his lips perked up, bringing a light to his eyes and he reached up to brush away a strand of her hair that stuck to her forehead. "Good."

Her heart skipped a beat as she watched his every movement before their eyes finally met and she was completely taken in.

She was suddenly aware of how she must have looked but found comfort in Leo's gaze.

Sometimes she'd catch her mother and even Brenna looking at her with pity and sadness but Leo always looked at her like she was still healthy...like she was still beautiful which she hardly felt these days.

She tilted her head, leaning into his touch as his finger lightly trailed down the side of her face and then finally came to rest back on his lap.

They sat silently for a moment, getting lost in each other's eyes before she cleared her throat and broke their gaze as she looked down.

"It's pretty remarkable." He said and she lifted her head, her brow raising curiously.

"What is?"

"How fast you recovered. You look like yourself again."

She smiled and tapped her fingers lightly on his chest. "Well - you must have the magic touch."

He smirked and waggled his brow and she let out a heartwarming laugh as she shoved gently at his chest and he chuckled along with her.

"I think I just really needed to sleep." She concluded and her expression grew a little more serious, her brow pressing together. "And no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't." Her lips twitched up as she met his eyes. "You made it easy."

His face softened. "I'll be your body pillow anytime."

That got another laugh out of her and the sound was music to his ears.

"Seriously Leo," She said with a soft sigh, "No medicine could have helped me the way you did."

His lips twitched up in a warm smile. "It was my pleasure." They shared a smile and then April returned to her position against him, resting her head comfortably on his chest and they fell into a content silence.

It was only a few minutes of this silence before Leo finally began to feel the effects of sitting for hours. The dull ache in his back from his position and more importantly the pressure of a full bladder.

He started to shift uncomfortably, hoping he could put it off for a little longer as not to disturb April but it was to no luck. April lifted her head, furrowing her brow, smirking in amusement. "Are you alright?"

He scrunched up his nose and let out a sigh. "Yeah…I'm fine I just…it's been a while since I've moved and I'm afraid nature is calling."

April's eyes widened slightly and then she stifled a laugh as she sat up completely, releasing her hold on him. "Leo! You should have said something."

"I said something now." He replied with a smirk and then pushed himself off the bed and found his legs to be just a bit numb from lack of movement.

He groaned softly as he stretched his arms above his head and April watched on in amusement, her eyes subconsciously flickering down as she caught sight of a flash of skin as his shirt rolled up.

Once her eyes met his, she flushing under his knowing smirk and rolled her eyes. "Just go to the bathroom, Leo."

"Don't do anything fun without me." He raised his brow as he headed towards the door and she gave him a look as she rested back against her pillow, crossing her arms over her chest.

He chuckled to himself as he left the room and headed down the hall towards the men's room.

He couldn't keep the smile off his lips as he thought about April and how well she truly did look. She still looked a little pale and her movements were still slower than normal but compared to just a few hours ago it was a miraculous recovery. And she attributed it to him. He was the one to help her feel better, he was the one to make her feel comfortable enough to fall asleep and get the rest she needed.

If he could keep that smile on her face, that laugh escaping her lips, while she went through this horrible process, well that would be a great accomplishment.

He entered the men's room and relieved himself and then headed to the sink. He washed his hands and then splashed some water over his face, realizing he was feeling a little clammy all of a sudden.

He blinked past the water droplets and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He narrowed his eyes noticing that he too looked a little pale but then shook it off attributing it to the dim lighting of the bathroom.

He swiped his hand over his face to wipe the rest of the water away and then turned his thoughts back to April.

He turned to exit the bathroom but as soon as he made a movement, a spell of dizziness came over him, hitting him like a ton of bricks.

He wobbled on his feet and grabbed onto the counter, slamming his eyes closed.

_No. _He growled at himself. _Not now. _

He breathed deeply, in and out for a minute and then slowly reopened his eyes.

He took another step and a deep rooted fear ran up his spine as his vision blurred and spun and clouded until finally there was nothing but black.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thank you everyone for all your kind words! It means so much to me that people appreciate my writing! I just fell so in love with this couple its not even funny.**_

_**And how about that finale, huh? Do we think Leo may be getting the surgery after all? Fingers crossed!**_

_**While I do like the direction the show has gone it doesn't really fit in with my original plan for this story, at least with certain details. So on the show canon wise, the last two episodes never happened. Leo never had the speech flub, Dom is not back, etc, etc…**_

_**So enjoy! And don't worry, this chapter may have been a little angsty but I'm all about the fluff so there will be a lot of that coming up as well. I want a happy ending for these two so bad (even though its looking unlikely on the show).**_

* * *

April stared up at the ceiling, a small smile playing on her lips as her thoughts drifted to the man who just left.

Leo Hendrie.

The bed was still warm from where he sat just a minute ago and her pillow and sheets now smelled of him. He didn't wear cologne, he said that the scent bothered him and gave him headaches and after she started chemo and her mom walked in on one of her first days with perfume on, she noticed that the scene bothered her as well. Yet there was still something so wonderful about his scent that just it's linger comforted her.

She no longer had any chills but still she pulled the sheets up her chest just to feel that comfort.

She wasn't sure how she would have made it through today if he hadn't come and Leo was right...it was remarkable how quickly she recovered.

She still felt a little achy and weak but that was something normal these days. It hadn't even been two weeks. She still had another two weeks to go and she was not looking forward to it. At least she had her family, Beth and Leo to help her get through it.

Sometimes she felt that it still couldn't be real. That she'd wake up from a terrible nightmare and she would be cancer free. It had all happened so quickly and her life was turned upside down.

It was the constant support that was getting her through this.

And if it wasn't for the cancer she never would have met Leo.

No...she would have met him and he would have kept acting like the spoiled rich brat of Bruce Hendrie.

She wouldn't have become his friend and he wouldn't have become so important to her. Seeing Leo brought a light to this whole situation. Cancer brought her a lot of misery...but it also brought her Leo and now she could not imagine not having him around.

A knock pulled her out of her thoughts and she blinked, darting her gaze to the doorway expecting Leo to walk through the door.

Her brow rose when she was instead met with her mother and Brenna but she smiled all the same.

"Mom...I thought I told you to stay home today."

"You did." Sara nodded as she approached her bedside and smiled as she leaned down to kiss her forehead. "But I couldn't stay away."

April smiled at her and then looked behind her to Brenna who shrugged lightly with a hint of a smile.

"She dragged me along."

Sara scoffed and looked over her shoulder at her youngest daughter. "I did not. She wanted to see you too, April."

April chuckled softly. "Thanks guys...it's really good to see you."

Sara smiled softly as she reached out and brushed a few strands of April's thinning hair behind her ears. "How are you doing today?"

April let out a bit of a sigh. "I'm doing alright now..." She trailed off, wondering if she should worry her mother with her illnesses. The way her mother frowned and her brow pressed together in concern made up her mind. "I had a pretty bad episode earlier."

Both her mother and sister's eyes widened in alarm.

"What?" Sara whispered and quickly eyed over her daughter. "What happened? Are you alright?"

April reached out and grabbed her mother's hand to soothe her, giving her a reassuring smile. "Yeah, mom...I'm fine. It was just a fever and chills...I felt pretty horrible but it's passed now."

With her free hand Sara pressed her hand against April's forehead and April gave a soft sigh. "Mom, seriously, I'm fine."

Feeling the temperature of her skin was normal, Sara pulled her hand away. "What did the doctor say about it?"

"She wasn't really concerned too much." April shrugged lightly and Sara narrowed her eyes skeptically and April smiled at her. "She said they were going to keep an eye on me...see if it got any worse but it didn't."

At her daughter's smile and lightened expression Sara relaxed but still frowned. "Well...I'm glad you're alright. I knew I should have come earlier...you shouldn't have been alone through that."

Once again her thoughts drifted to Leo and how absolutely miserable she felt until he walked into the room. How easily she was able to fall asleep in his arms and how wonderful she felt waking up still in his embrace.

Her smile perked up just a little brighter and Sara knitted her brow.

"Actually...I wasn't alone." She bit lightly on her bottom lip at the curious stares of her family. "Leo was with me."

Sara and Brenna's brows shot up and then a knowing smirk slowly formed on Brenna's lips. Sara caught Brenna's look over her shoulder and her smirk and April's shy but warm smile made her wonder.

"Leo? He's been around a lot…" Sara mused thoughtfully.

"Leo understands." April explained. "He's been very supportive and a good friend."

Brenna's smirk grew. "Maybe a bit more than friend judging by the blush on your face."

Sure enough, April could feel the flush coming over her cheeks and she ducked her head for a moment trying to hide her matching grin and then she let out a breath looking back up to her family.

"It's complicated." She said finally.

"But there is _something?_"

April shot her sister a look. "I guess you could say that."

"Really?" Sara asked, intrigued and April suppressed an eye-roll.

"Did you come here to see me or ask about my love life?" She asked with a slight smile.

Sara pressed her lips together. "Sorry, sweetie."

April smiled and shook her head. "It's alright." She reached out for her mother's hand and gave it a light squeeze.

She then shifted to get into a more comfortable position and as she did her eyes caught sight of the clock on her bedside.

She stared at the glowing numbers for a moment and then a deep frown pulled at her lips as she furrowed her brow.

Sara turned her gaze in the same direction, seeing the sudden change in her daughter's expression.

The clock read 6:21.

"What's the matter, April? Are you hungry?"

"No…" April muttered. Although she was a little bit hungry – she hadn't eaten all day – that was not what was concerning her. "It's Leo…"

"I thought we weren't going to discuss Leo anymore." Sara answered lightly but as her daughter's gaze turned to her, her eyes full of concern, a frown pulled at her lips.

"What about Leo?" Sara asked giving her hand a squeeze and April swallowed softly.

"He was in here just before you guys came in. He said he was going to the bathroom…" she shook her head slowly. "He should have been back by now."

"Maybe he decided to get something to eat?" Brenna suggested.

"I think he'd tell me." April answered and met her mother's gaze. "Maybe could you go ask one of the nurses…see if they've seen him? Please…I-"

Sara cut her off with a gentle hand squeeze and a small smile. April's concern was genuine and she hated to see that look on her daughter's face…and if she could do anything to make her feel better, she would. "Of course…I'll be right back."

April's lips twitched up. "Thanks Mom."

Sara nodded to her, squeezed her hand again and then left the room.

April let out a slow breath staring out the door, her stomach churning in sudden worry.

Brenna frowned at her sister's expression and walked over to the bed and sat quietly down on the edge. April turned to look at Brenna and she offered her a small smile.

"I'm sure he's fine, Ap."

April nodded quietly – though her gut instinct was telling her something completely different. There was an odd feeling of dread that shot up her spine the second she remembered he hadn't come back. He seemed fine, more than fine, when he left but she was aware how things could change in a second.

"So…" Brenna said loudly and grabbed a hold of her hand, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Tell me…how are things 'complicated'?"

April sighed and rolled her eyes. "Brenna…"

"Come on….Mom's not here…it's just us. I'm your sister you're supposed to tell me about boys." Brenna smirked.

April's lips twitched and she looked down for a moment, softly shaking her head before looking back up at Brenna's expectant face.

She could feel her own face flushing again as she thought back to their first kiss and then their second. She cleared her throat lightly, biting her lip for a moment before she admitted, "Well…we sort of...no, we did sleep together." She smiled sheepishly shrugging up her shoulders.

Brenna's eyes widened for a moment and then she let out a little scoff. "Seriously? When did that happen?"

"A few days before I started chemo." April said. "It just sort of happened."

"How does that just soft of happen?"

April flushed again. "I am not going to go into details but let's just say he showed me a side of him that he doesn't show to the public. That he's a good man with a good heart who just wants to get the most out of life and give back just as much."

"So you jumped him." Brenna concluded and April's eyes widened for a moment.

"Brenna!"

Both sisters let out a laugh as April buried her face in her hands for a few seconds, slowly shaking her head.

"So what makes it complicated?" Brenna asked after April rested her hands back on her lap and glanced back to her sister.

April shrugged lightly. "We haven't really addressed it since…or us in general…if there is an us or feelings we have…."

"Well we know he's attracted to you." Brenna smirked and April furrowed her brow questioningly.

"The party for your byline? 'I've never been attracted to anyone in this room'. Cue Leo Hendrie's subtle look to you as he takes a drink."

April smiled to herself as she looked down.

"Not to mention the fact that he is here constantly. Anyone who is willing to stick by you through something like this really cares about you."

April looked back up to her sister and thought about her words. The way that Leo looked at her, especially during times when she felt less than attractive, made her heart melt.

"Also the whole sleeping together part." Brenna concluded with a smirk and April sighed and gave her a look.

"So his feelings are clear…what about yours?"

"I think…" April started with a sigh. "That's the complicated part."

"Why? Do you have feelings for him?"

April smiled slowly. "Yes." She whispered and something stirred within her. That was the first time she ever acknowledged it – out loud and even to herself. She had feelings, very romantic feelings for Leo Hendrie.

"Alright…so what's the problem?" Brenna asked. "You both are so clearly into each other."

April's smile faded as she looked back to her sister. "Well for one…there's Dominic…"

Brenna furrowed her brow. "Didn't you break up when he left?"

April pressed her lips together. "We decided to take a break."

"That's pretty much breaking up, Ap." Brenna told her. "You're not cheating on him by being with Leo…you know that."

"I know…" April murmured though she wasn't thoroughly convinced. She hadn't broken up with Dom because of Leo, Leo was barely a thought at the time (though she wouldn't deny his kiss played on replay every once in a while). It was because of the cancer, because she didn't want to keep Dom away from his dream job, because she didn't want to worry him, because she thought it'd be easier for both of them if they just lived their separate lives for four months.

Falling for Leo was not part of her plan…but it had happened…and she didn't know what to do about it.

She had missed Dom when he left…and she still missed him but were her feelings stronger for him or for Leo?

And would it even matter? A darker part of her asked. Would Leo even still be here by the time Dom returned?

Her stomach churned again at even the thought of losing him.

"It's not only that." April continued, her voice now thickened and she swallowed over the lump in her throat. She let out a shuddering breath, looking down at her lap, where her hands rested over her stomach, trying to ease the sudden nausea.

"I'm sick." She said softly. "And so is he." She shook her head as she looked up to the ceiling, blinking away tears that tugged at the back of her eyes. "One of us…or both of us…may not be around for much longer."

"April…" Brenna's voice was softer now too and April looked back to her sister and cursed herself for upsetting her. April thought about death a lot recently but she knew Brenna was still not prepared for what could be a real possibility. She reached for her sister's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Sorry…" She whispered and then sighed and shook her head. "I just wonder if it's worth it…"

"I think it is." Brenna said and April looked at her, her brow raising and Brenna gave her a small smile. "Wouldn't you want to spend as much time as you could with someone you care about that much? If it were me…I'd go for it."

April stared at her little sister just blinking for a few long seconds and then she smiled softly.

"Thanks Bren."

"Sure." Brenna nodded with a similar smile.

They stared at each other for another long moment and then April let out a breath, pulling her hand back to her lap. "Well enough about me and my love life." She smiled warmly and turned her head curiously. "How are you and Greer doing?"

Brenna's face seemed to light up a little bit at the mention of Greer and a smile tugged at her lips as she looked down at her lap. "It's…It's good. Really good actually. I-"

She was cut off by the sound of footsteps walking into the room and both of them turned to look at who had entered.

April's stomach plummeted once she noticed the look on her mother's face and her smile instantly fell.

Sara's eyes met her oldest daughter's and her expression grew even more solemn and she let out a little sigh as she walked towards the bed.

April sat up slowly, holding her breath, watching her mother's every move as she approached.

"April-" Her mother started and then reached out for her hand. April knew that tone well…she didn't have good news and suddenly she could feel the tears pricking at her eyes again.

"What happened?" April asked quietly, not trusting her voice.

Sara squeezed her hand gently. "Leo was rushed to the emergency room." She explained softly and April drew in a shaky breath, her free hand flying to her mouth, her wide eyes focused on her mother's.

"Oh my god, what happened?" April asked again frantically.

"I don't know…" Sara replied. "They wouldn't tell me much. Only that he was found in the bathroom unconscious."

April shut her eyes for a moment and stifled a sob into her palm. She took a few deep even breaths and then reopened her eyes, shaking her head. "I don't understand…he was fine…he was fine…"

Sara frowned and comfortingly brushed her hair away from her face. "Oh honey…"

"I have to go to him…" She concluded and started to push herself up but Sara quickly put a hand on her shoulder to push her back down.

"April-" she protested and April turned a look on her, a look full of worry and panic.

"Mom he was with me when I needed someone…I have to be with him."

"I know you want to be, April…" Sara said, gently rubbing her daughter's shoulder. "But there's nothing you can do for him right now."

April hitched her breath and looked toward the door, longing to go to him, to make sure he was alright but she knew her mother was right. With a low sigh of defeat she leaned back against the bed and a new fresh set of tears rushed to her eyes as his scent, still fresh on the sheets, washed over her.

She could blame her over emotional reaction on the chemo, because she felt sick and weak and couldn't take any more stress, but she was worried about him. He was here right beside her not too long ago, smiling and laughing and holding her like everything was normal and then just like that he was gone.

He could be alright – she had been around him the last time he was rushed to the hospital and he was alright but there would be a time where he wouldn't be alright…where she would never see him again.

Without even realizing it, a sob escaped her lips and then her mother was climbing onto the bed beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

April leaned her head against her mother's shoulder and let a few tears fall. Her mother kissed the top of her head and whispered comforting words as April found her thoughts drifting to the one man who was constantly on her mind.

* * *

The first thing Leo registered as he came to was a splitting headache. It felt like there were a thousand tiny hammers trying to break his skull from the inside out.

He didn't open his eyes yet - he didn't even think to. He needed to let the pain dull and it seemed like forever until it did.

His head still felt heavy, too heavy for his liking, but it wasn't anything he hadn't dealt with before.

His eyes attempted to open but he was met with a blinding light that sent a shockwave of pain through his skull. He slammed them closed and waited once again until the pain dulled.

He waited a few minutes and then slowly cracked one eye open. He winced as the light hit him again but it was bearable and he then slowly blinked open the other eye.

He saw nothing but bright white for a long moment as he blinked into reality. He turned his head slowly and as his vision cleared he saw where the white ceiling met white walls.

Then with a deep breath and a small grunt he lifted his head and took in the rest of his surroundings.

A hospital room...his home away from home these days. That definitely explained the headache.

"Oh, Leo! Good, you're awake."

He turned his head toward the sound of his voice and saw a familiar curly haired woman at his bedside checking the vitals on the machine behind him.

A small smile tugged at his lips. "Hey Lou-Ann."

The friendly nurse had been there almost every time he had been admitted from the start of his diagnosis.

She flashed him a warm smile and wrote a few more things down on the chart before tucking it under her arm and turning to face him. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit like a boulder was dropped on my head." He answered with a smirk though the honesty was there. "What happened?"

Her smile faded slightly with her concern. "You were found in the bathroom, Leo. You hit your head pretty badly too."

His brow furrowed and he reached up to feel a bandage wrapped lightly around his head.

The bathroom?

His memory was foggy but after a few seconds it all came rushing back and his eyes widened. "April." He muttered. He had left her to go the bathroom and never came back. She must have been worried sick about him.

He started to push himself up but Lou-Ann was quick to place a hand on his shoulder and lead him back down.

He shook off the little spell of dizziness that washed over him and looked up at her with a frown. "I have to get out of here."

She pressed her lips together and sent him an apologetic look. "I know this is not your favorite place in the world, Leo but you can't leave just yet."

"Why not?" He demanded.

She squeezed his shoulder gently before letting go. "As I said you hit your head pretty badly. The doctor ran a few tests and wants to run by the results with you."

He closed his eyes and let out a long sigh as he relaxed against the bed. For a few seconds his concern over April distracted him from the pain in his head but Lou-Ann's words brought it right back.

"She should be with you shortly." Lou-Ann told him and he opened his eyes, fixing a stare on her.

They both knew that in hospital terms, 'shortly' could mean hours. She smiled reassuringly at him.

"Don't you worry, Leo. You'll be out of here soon enough."

The corner of his mouth twitched up and he nodded with another sigh. "Thanks."

She nodded to him and then turned to leave. She got a few paces before he called out to her and she turned around to face him.

"Could you do me a favor?" He smiled at her pleadingly.

She returned a warm smile. "For you? Anything."

"In the cancer ward, room C211, there's a patient...April Carver. I was with her just before I fell. Please let her know I'm alright."

A look of realization passed through her eyes. "Sweet, young brunette?"

"You know her?" Leo asked his brow furrowing.

"She was walking by here a little while ago...I was rushing around at the time, didn't get to talk to her but she looked really worried about you."

His lips turned up slightly and there was a little flutter in his chest before it was replaced with a little guilt. He hated the fact that he just left her alone to worry about him, even if it was completely out of his control.

He couldn't wait until he could leave and go to her; reassure her that he was alright.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Lou-Ann asked with a sly smile, her brow raising.

Leo scoffed quietly and looked down at his lip, a smile wiping across his face before he shook his head. "No...just a really good friend."

Lou-Ann hummed knowingly, narrowing her eyes in clear disbelief and he rolled his eyes.

"She's one special friend to have you caring about her the second you wake up."

"Just go tell her." He almost snapped and then softened his voice. "Please."

She chuckled softly. "You got it, sweetie."

He smiled at her in thanks and then she exited the room, leaving him alone to his thoughts.

His eyes traveled the clock on the wall and he frowned. The large red numbers read 8:47. Almost three hours since he had left April's room, almost three hours that she spent having no idea if he was even alright.

He felt some relief that Lou-Ann would tell her but who knows how much longer he'd be sitting there waiting.

The minutes seemed to tick by like years as he stared at the clock. Eventually he stared at the clock so long the red numbers burned into his eyes and he looked away focusing then on other objects in the room.

As he waited his thoughts drifted between April and whatever news the doctor would come in with. Bad news didn't really surprise him anymore – not after he learned he was terminal…nothing really could be worse than that.

Yet now he felt a bit of dread pooling and twisting at his stomach. Life with cancer had gotten a little easier when he learned to accept his fate and move on. Now something was tugging at him, forcing him to rethink the ways he had taught himself to think and he wasn't sure he liked it.

After about 45 minutes there was a soft knock on the door, pulling him from his thoughts. The doctor entered the room, his chart in her hands and smiled at him warmly.

"Hello Leo." She greeted as she walked in. "Sorry it took so long."

He shrugged it off carelessly. "Waiting is a hobby of mine."

She returned a smile as she walked up beside him, looking between his chart and the current stats on the monitor behind him. Then she looked down at him. "How are you feeling?"

He pressed his lips together and gave a small, tight lipped smile. "I feel great."

"Leo…" She raised her brow and he sighed quietly.

"My head hurts." He admitted.

"How badly?" She asked with a frown.

"It's bearable."

"Good." She answered, smiling again and then recording it in his chart.

He sat twiddling his thumbs on his lap, his brow pressed together as he watched her look over the chart and flip through a couple pages.

"What's the verdict, doc?" He asked after a few long seconds and she looked up to him, catching his gaze and then her face softened and there was a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news?"

"Surprise me."

She nodded quietly for a moment, mulling it over in her head. She looked behind her and then pulled up a chair to the side of his bed.

"Well as you might have been told you did hit your head when you fell. The good news is it's a lot better than it looks." She gave him a small smile. "You only have a minor concussion which is giving you the headache and that should go away with a lot of rest."

He nodded though his thoughts were only focused on what would come out of her mouth next. Her smile faded slightly as she leaned toward him, meeting his gaze intently and he swallowed thickly. He normally took bad news in his stride, brushed it off like it was nothing, only to dwell on it when he was alone and had nothing else to think about. This time there was that damn dread again and he had a feeling he was really not going to like what he was about to hear.

"Because you hit your head we decided to run a few scans…MRI, CT…" She paused and he wished she would just get it over with. "Leo…the tumor has grown."

He stared at her a long few seconds, blinking quietly, letting the news sink in. Then his eyes closed as he let out a long, quiet sigh and rested his head back. Then he let out a quiet, humorless chuckle, slowly nodding his head. "Of course it has."

He shook his head as he slowly lifted his head back up, opening his eyes to meet the apologetic stare of the doctor. "It's only a few centimeters but in the brain that could mean a lot. Thankfully right now it looks like it won't be pressing on anything damaging but it could only be a matter of time before it does…"

Leo nodded quietly, feeling a sudden tightness in his throat and hated himself for feeling this way. Why did it matter? Terminal cancer was terminal cancer. He was going to die one way or another.

She tapped her fingers against the chart for a moment and then hesitantly spoke, "Listen…I know you said you've already made your decision on this but I want you to know that the option for surgery is still open."

His eyes flickered up to hers and his brow pressed together slightly but there was no expression on his face.

"The tumor is still at a decent size where it wouldn't be too difficult to remove but if it keeps growing, which based on previous scans and the current I think it will, there may be a time when it's too late. You can still change your mind, Leo."

He stared at her for a few long seconds. "Is that what you recommend?" He eventually asked.

She pressed her lips together. "The decision is completely yours Leo. We've been over the details and you know the risks." She took a deep breath, pausing for a moment. "I think there is a good chance the surgery will go well but you know I cannot promise anything."

He nodded once and then fell silent, his brow pressing together in contemplation as he stared down at his lap.

"Just think about it, alright? No one is going to force you to do anything or make a decision right away."

He let out a slow breath and looked back up to her, his lips twitching up slightly. "Thank you."

She smiled at him and touched his hand for a moment before letting go. "Do you have any other questions for me?"

He thought for a second and then shook his head. "No…not right now."

"Alright well if you do, you know where to find me." She patted his hand again and then rose from the chair. "That was all I needed you for so if you feel well enough you are free to go and I can send in a nurse to unhook you."

He nodded. "Yeah, that'd be great, thanks."

"Go home, get some rest Leo…you'll feel better in the morning."

"Sure." He muttered, forcing a small smile and she smiled sadly before leaving the room.

Once she was gone he once again closed his eyes and rested back against the pillow and stayed that way until a nurse came in a few minutes later.

It wasn't Lou-Ann or any other nurse he recognized. He sat silently and still as she removed his IV and other wires, changed the bandage around his head and instructed him to keep it on until morning, and then pointed out his clothes folded neatly on one of the chairs.

He thanked her with a half hearted smile before she left to let him change.

With a little bit of a struggle, his head spinning for a second as he stood up, he rose out of bed and slowly changed out of the hospital gown and back into his clothes.

He groaned against the pounding of his head and then left the room, heading towards the nurses' station to be discharged and pick up a prescription for pain medicine that the doctor left for him.

"Have a good night Mr. Hendrie." The sweet nurse behind the counter wished him and he sent her a small smile.

"Thanks." He said quietly and then headed down the hall.

The doctor told him to go home and part of him wanted to, his thoughts were too crowded with everything he had learned in the last half hour and he should rest.

However somehow he found himself back in the cancer ward, heading straight for April's room. It was late and he knew she was probably asleep but he needed to see her.

He paused outside of her door, staring for a long moment, debating on whether or not he should disturb her. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, reopened them and blinked quickly, trying to shake away the ache in his head.

Finally he knocked softly three times and then slowly pushed open the door. He peered inside and the first thing he saw in the dimly lit room was Brenna sitting on the cot beside April's bed.

Brenna's brow shot up, clearly surprised to see him but his eyes darted straight towards April's bed. Just as he suspected she was fast asleep, curled up on her side, her back facing him.

"Leo?" Brenna stage whispered and his eyes flickered back to her. Her eyes were slightly widened and she rose from the cot, quietly padding across the room toward him. She eyed him up and down, finally focusing on the bandage around his head. "Are you alright?"

He smiled slightly and nodded. "I'm fine." He glanced back over to April. "How is she?"

"She's alright." Brenna said. "She was worried about you…the nurse came in about an hour ago and told her you were awake. She wanted to wait up for you but she was exhausted."

He nodded. "Rightfully so." He let out a little sigh before looking back to Brenna. "Well I'm glad you were here with her…I hated the thought of her being alone."

Brenna's lips twitched up knowingly. "Yeah me and mom were with her for a while…mom went home and I volunteered to stay here."

"Good." He whispered and once again his eyes drifted back to April.

Brenna looked up at him, gauging his expression and then looked over her shoulder at her sleeping sister and then bit her lip as she turned back to Leo.

"Do you want to stay with her?"

Leo quickly looked back to Brenna and his brow shot up. "What?"

She smirked knowingly. "I can see the longing in your eyes…you don't want to leave and I know she'd love to see you when she wakes up."

He blinked at her in shock for a few moments. The doctor told him he should go home and before he had wanted to…the less time he could spend in the hospital the better. However, her instructions were to rest and he could rest just as easily on that cot as he would at home. Besides, at home he would get all sorts of questions that he didn't really want to answer yet.

April's presence would be comforting.

"You sure?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, Romeo, I'm sure. I can call my mom to pick me up, tell her you are staying with her instead."

He narrowed his eyes slightly at the Romeo remark but his lips twitched up. Then he stepped quietly into the room.

Brenna smiled triumphantly and then walked back over to the cot to gather her things, and then she stopped by April's bed and whispered, "Goodnight April."

Brenna met Leo's eyes and they exchanged another smile before Brenna left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

Leo stood for a minute just at the foot of her bed, watching her sleep quietly as his thoughts drifted. As he watched her sleep, relaxed and at peace, not worrying about her own cancer or his, he finally realized what the source of all his dread was.

It was her.

He hated the thought of worrying her, he hated the thought of the look on her face when he told her what had happened, he hated the look on her face when he told her he was terminal, and he hated the look on her face when he told her he wasn't getting the surgery.

He hated the thought of her dying and only now realized she must have felt the same way about him.

Never before had this happened and he didn't think it would happen – that one person would be able to change how he felt about his entire life. For once in a very long time he let the thought of his prognosis scare him and it was because he couldn't bear to let her down.

Letting out a slow, shuddering breath he made his way over to the cot and slowly brought himself down.

He rolled onto his side and looked up at April, who even in sleep stole his breath away. The moonlight streaming in through the blinds highlighted her pale features and she was stunning.

How could he ever want to lose this? Lose her?

He rolled onto his back after several minutes and just stared at the ceiling, trying to think of something, anything other than the damn tumor on his brain.

As time passed the pounding in his head seemed to echo in his ears and he quietly took one of the pills prescribed for the pain.

He closed his eyes, deeply breathing in and out, trying to clear his mind. After a few minutes the pain began to dull and his eyes grew heavy and soon he was drifting off into a restful, peaceful sleep.


End file.
